Quitela
|manga debut = "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 780 |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 4 |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = |Mentors = Cognac (attendant) }} is the God of Destruction of Universe 4. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher Cognac. Appearance Quitela is a small yellow anthropomorphic mouse with large round ears, a thin tail, and a black outline around his eyes. He wears a green striped variation of the typical God of Destruction attire. Personality Like Beerus, Quitela is rather lazy. However where as Beerus does perform his duties (albeit in a reckless haphazard way), Quitela seems to instead prefer playing video games and eating junk food. He is a vain and manipulative god who's willing to use questionable methods to come on top of the competition, as well as having statues with his likeness all around his room. He also seems to have a strong hatred towards Universe 7's God of Destruction, Beerus and is often conspiring against him, coming up with several schemes to hinder or outright eliminate him before the Tournament of Power. He's quite intelligent and sneaky, convincing Sidra to use assassins to eliminate Frieza, setting them up to take the blame instead of him. He also seems to be on good terms with his Supreme Kai, Kuru. Quitela tends to do a "Kekeke" laugh whenever he speaks. Unlike most of the other deities who were stunned and horrified by the Zenos erasure of Universe 9, Quitela was instead unfazed and rather amused, showing that he has no compassion for others. However, when Quitela was about to be erased, he acted hysterical and refused to accept he'd be erased, vowing to take the others with him before he disappeared. Although after all of the erased Universe were restored by Android 17's wish, Quitela is shown to be calmly looking in the same direction as his subordinates (showing that his threat beforehand was just in that moment of fear). Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time Quitela participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. He and the gods had to calm Zeno down who was furious. Since then Quitela and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.Dragon Ball Super, chapter 28, "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Quitela alongside Kuru and Cognac assemble alongside the Gods of all the other 11 Universes, both Zenos, their bodyguards, and the Grand Minister to spectate the Zeno Expo. In the manga, Quitela was busy playing video games when the Great Priest summoned him. Upon arrival, he noticed Beerus and Champa having an argument and assumed that Beerus was responsible for the match. He was greatly shocked when the Great Priest called all twelve Gods of Destruction into the arena for an exhibition match. However, he took this as a chance to finally prove to Beerus that he was stronger than him, referencing an arm wrestling match in which Quitela beat Beerus. Quitela joins the other gods in attacking Beerus after it was revealed that the current situation was due to someone from Universe 7. After Belmod kicks Sidra away, Quitela notes the fight is getting more interesting. Later, Champa contacts his fellow Gods noting the Supreme Kais had previously held a meeting, warning them they better not plan on cheating at the Tournament to which Quitela responds that because Zeno would be watching they'd get erased for trying such a thing. After Heles and Mule question why Beerus wasn't contacted, Quitela notes that Beerus was left out because a mortal from his Universe 7 was the one who brought about the whole Tournament. Sometime before the Tournament of Power, Quitela sends several spies to get info on the other Universes teams. Ganos was sent to Universe 7, who had gathered information on their roster, including their plan to resurrect Frieza. He uses that information to manipulate his twin universe fellow God of Destruction, Sidra of Universe 9 to hire assassins to kill Frieza with the hopes that having only 9 members would lead to Universe 7's disqualification. Just before the Tournament of Power begins, Quitela mocks the fact that Beerus, of all people, would suggest the use of teamwork much to Beerus' annoyance. After Nink fails to eliminate Goku and is eliminated himself, Quitela angrily berates him. Quitela watched the erasure of Universe 9, but did not show any concern for the universe, instead smiling and focusing on winning the tournament. When Shosa plays dead and surprises Android 18, Quitela calls him wild and cheers him on. After Shosa and later Majora are eliminated, Quitela once again gets frustrated and annoyed. Quitela watched as Master Roshi uses the Evil Containment Wave against Dercori, knocking her out. As Beerus was cheering Master Roshi for knocking her out, Quitela calls out that Master Roshi cheated for having to use an item. They begin walking towards each other as they yell at one another until the Zenos cut their argument in a dark tone and says it was safe. Quitela later smiles at the fact Beerus is worried about his two unknown fighters. He also appears to be entertained by the fact that Goku was able to reach Ultra Instinct -Sign-, whereas the other gods were incredibly shocked. Quitela then gloats when Gamisalas begins to attack the other fighters. However, he quickly grows frustrated when he and later Xiangca get knocked out of the arena. After Damom gets knocked out, Quitela becomes infuriated, attempting to stomp on and possibly kill Damom. He then panics over his fate and proclaims he will use his power to eliminate everyone, but is erased by the two Zenos before he could do anything else. Quitela is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Film Appearances ''Broly'' Quitela makes a cameo appearance when Goku mentions the Tournament of Power. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Quitela is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Cognac. Notably, in the manga, Quitela was strong enough to defeat Beerus at arm wrestling, though Beerus says that he wouldn't lose to him in hand-to-hand combat and likewise Quitela initially fails to land a hit on the God of Destruction in the Zen Exhibition Match. Quitela takes down Iwan in combat and he and Beerus prove to be the last two Gods of Destruction standing, however before their final punches can hit each other the Grand Minister stops their fight. When Universe 4 was eliminated from the tournament, a spiteful and terrified Quitela was determined to kill all the spectators, implying great confidence in his strength. Whether or not it was baseless remained unknown, as he was erased before he could act. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Hakai' - As the God of Destruction, Quitela possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. *'Life Link' - Quitela and Kuru's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Quitela and Kuru represent. *'God of Destruction's Wile' - Quitela's special attack from ''Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Yusuke Numata *Funimation dub: Meli Grant *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Vinicius Fagundes **Portugal dub: Quimbé *Latin American Spanish dub: Eduardo Garza *Italian dub: Stefano Pozzi *Polish dub: Przemysław Stippa Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Manga *Quitela vs. Iwan vs. Heles vs. Mule (Mosco) vs. Arak vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir (Base/Nine-Tails) vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Giin Trivia *Quitela's name is an anagram of "Tequila", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Quitela was designed by Akira Toriyama. *Quitela and Giin have exactly the same symbols on their God of Destruction garbs. *Next to Mule, Quitela is the shortest God of Destruction; however, this is without knowing the former Gods of Destruction of the 6 Universes that were destroyed. *Quitela's relationship with Beerus is a reference to how mice are often hunted by cats, though his relationship with Champa is unclear. In the manga, however, he is shown to have worked with him against Beerus. *Currently, he is the only God of Destruction not willing to accept his doomed fate. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Quitela es:Quitela Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased